


I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes (Tonight you're perfect)

by ThisIsMySoupdonym (Soupravenclaw)



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chihoon and Jerome are best friends, Confessions, Everyone besides Jerome and Jeyou are mentioned like twice max, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Jerome fairy agenda, Jerome is just a ball of love and sunshine, Kim Jeyou | J.You is trying his best, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupravenclaw/pseuds/ThisIsMySoupdonym
Summary: When Jeyou had asked Jerome to come with him to the dance, he’d meantthatkind of go with him. Like as hisdate.Romantically. But clearly, he hadn’t quite gotten the memo.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes (Tonight you're perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I now present to you a short Jeje/jyourome fic, rated T for language!
> 
> This isn't my first fic but it is my first on ao3 and probably the first thing I've ever completed so please bear with me! I'm trying!  
> But thank you so much for reading, this fic really means a lot to me, as do the boys themselves, and any feedback/comment/kudo is greatly appreciated!  
> The title is taken from New Politics' _Tonight You're Perfect_  
>  Thank you so much!  
> Also I would just like to say thank you to Eazy whos kinda basically my beta at this point, ty for reading these for me, especially considering I know you don't stan TOO, I really appreciate you <3  
> also also, Jerome fairy, thank you

The school gymnasium was dark around them, the only lights coming from the fairy bulbs strung overhead and the pulsing club lights by where the DJ was set up. Around them, kids danced in stiff suits or played with their fingers, longing to dance with the girl they’d been pining over for months.

Jeyou coughed and awkwardly looked away from the couple making out six feet away.

“Hyung!” Jerome shook him, catching his attention. He pointed to something, but Jeyou was too focused on the boy himself. He reminded the older of a fairy, a very tall one, dressed in a pretty pink suit with a white lace undershirt, gold glitter, and green slabbed around his eyes, the brown of his irises bright and warm. “Hyung, look!” Jerome clung himself to Jeyou’s upper arm, trying to drag him away.  
“Chihoonie hyung! Chan hyung!” Jeyou didn’t even bother trying to stop Jerome’s excited flurry of movement, he just let himself be dragged along to wherever their older friends were standing. Jerome’s voice was lost to the noise of _Dance The Night Away_ , but it was pretty clear what he was excited about, Chan’s face flushed slightly pink and Chihoon looking smug, well smug for him, tightly gripping Chan’s hand. There was a different energy to the pair, one that certainly hadn’t been there when the group arrived.

_Huh. Weird._

Maybe Chan had finally told Chihoon why he really asked him there. Or maybe Chihoon had figured it out so Chan didn’t even have to say anything. Maybe the two had finally found it in them to confess and they would live happily ever after.

Or maybe Jeyou was projecting his dreams for the night onto the pair.

He sighed, looking longingly out to the dance floor, the DJ now playing some English version of a Jay Park song. When he’d asked Jerome to come with him, he’d meant _that_ kind of go with him. Like, as his _date_. _Romantically_. But clearly, he hadn’t quite gotten the memo.

Ideally, right now, the two would be on the dance floor, Jeyou flirting (read: trying to), and Jerome swooning into his arms with that signature airy laugh, and wide smile that made the room just a bit warmer. By the end of the night, Jeyou would finally confess to the boy he’d been pining over practically since they met, 8 years ago.

While Jeyou loved being Jerome’s best friend, and wouldn’t change that for the world, he also really wanted to kiss him.

He’d just thought that maybe this was finally enough to make the younger realize his feelings.

But, as it turned out, it wasn’t. They hadn’t danced, not even once with Woonggi to Blackpink or something like that, the loud music was starting to make his head pound, and as soon as he’d seen the soft velvet lights reflecting off Jerome’s cheeks he’d lost all sense of confidence in flirting and confessing alike.

So yeah, the night was not going the best.

It was starting to make Jeyou sulky.

He excused himself from the three to the bathroom, trying to collect himself. He didn’t want to do this to Jerome. He didn’t want to ruin his night just because he couldn’t hold his hand, and kiss him, and go on ice cream dates, and take him to the-

_Anyways._

Just because Jeyou wasn’t having his ideal night didn’t mean that Jerome shouldn’t have his.

He splashed water on his face, making a determined promise to himself. When he went back in there, he was going to make sure a smile never left his _or_ Jerome’s face.

Walking back into the gymnasium, he found the older two gone, disappeared somewhere into the crowd (Jeyou thought he spotted Chan’s Cheeto hair somewhere on the dance floor). Standing alone, in the middle of the room was Jerome, hand rubbing his arm as his eyes shifted awkwardly around the gym. Jeyou felt like he was in a scene in some coming of age movie, the gym dark, multi-coloured fairy lights surrounding him like a purple-pink-blue-green-yellow halo. His eyes locked on the younger who still had yet to notice him, and when their eyes finally met, Jerome’s warm honey locking with his black ones, he felt like the world stopped, everything and everyone around them blurring out of focus, disappearing until it was only the two of them.

“There you are, hyung,” Jerome said quietly, looking uncharacteristically shy.

“Here I am.” He agreed, giving Jerome a smile. “D’you wanna grab something to eat? We haven’t tried those cupcakes yet and Donggeon hyung said they were really good.”

Jerome nodded dully, and Jeyou’s smile faltered. _Had something happened while he was gone?_

Jeyou tried to shake it off, grabbing the other’s hand and pulling him to the snack area, but an uncertain feeling lingered, like something was wrong. He even thought he heard Jerome try to speak, but when he turned the taller boy looked the same as before, head down, shoulders drooping. Jeyou hated it.

It was much brighter in the snack area, less noisy, and full of people resting their feet, chatting away happily with friends and dates. Jeyou wanted to be them. When they reached the table, Jerome shook his hand off, and something painful squeezed in his chest.

_Something must definitely be wrong._

The only time Jerome shook him off like that was when he was angry, which rarely happened. Even at the sight of the sweet chocolates the boy didn’t perk up, eating his cupcake in a downcast silence and fidgeting with the ends of his suit.

Jeyou’s stomach dropped. He was supposed to be making him _happy_ not _depressed!_

He pulled the taller aside, closer to the gym but a less crowded little nook created by the bleachers. It was dim here too, but not dark enough to where he shouldn’t have been able to see the shine in the pink-haired boy’s eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Jerome bit his lip, eyes focusing somewhere to Jeyou’s left. His fingers picked at a loose thread on his cuff.

Jeyou grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together and pressing his thumb against his warm palm, a gentle reminder to stop picking and their own little _Are you okay?_ The younger startled, finally looking at him, his fingers gripping back tightly.

Jeyou squeezed the taller’s hand. “ _Sungmin-ah_ ,” he rarely used his real name, “talk to me.”

“If you want to dance you should just go.”

His voice was muted, almost drowned out by the roar of the gym, but in that moment Jeyou felt like he’d never heard him better.

 _What?_ “What?”

Jerome took a deep breath. “Please don’t have a bad time because of me.”

His head was reeling.

“If you want to dance with someone else, you can go. Please go have fun with whoever you want to dance with, you don’t have to mind me, I know we came just as-” his voice broke “What I mean to say is I guess I just assumed that you asked me because you didn’t have anyone else to go with, but I- I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry Jeyou hyung. You can go dance with them, it’s alright.”

“Jerome, what? I don’t-” _want to dance with anyone but you?_ Yeah, he really didn’t wanna say that right now.

“I didn’t-” _ask you here as friends and I would really like to kiss you?_ Yeah, not that either. “Where’s this even coming from?”

“W-well, Chihoonie hyung said-” he groaned internally. The elder always was a little too observant for his own good. “He said that you wanted to dance. With someone. You wanted to dance tonight with someone, and I- I don’t want to hold you back hyung, you should just go- and have fun with whoever it is you want to dance with, I- I really won’t mind, I promise.”

“Sungmin-ah, I think you misunderstood hyung. When I-“

“Hyung-” Jerome’s hand shook his off. He hadn’t even realized his thumb was still pressed on the pink-haired boy’s palm.

_Looks like he was going to have to do this the hard way._

He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t speak, face flushing a bright red, and suddenly it was too hard to look at Jerome. _Why was this so difficult?_

“When I asked you to come with me tonight, I was asking you out.”

“Oh.”

His eyes snapped to Jerome, not expecting that sort of response because _whAT THE FUCK DID THAT MEAN?_

He was almost too nervous to look at him, not quite ready for the rejection or the thought of losing the most important person to him, but he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes locked with the younger and it was like the world around them stopped moving. Jerome’s eyes were wide, shining brightly as his mouth curved from a gape to a large grin.

“Okay.” He whispered.

Jeyou’s stomach fluttered, his mouth suddenly going dry.

_Shit, what was he supposed to do now?_

To be honest he hadn’t thought this far ahead.

Then any and all thoughts were cut off, the only thing he could think of was Jerome. Jerome leaning in, Jerome in his space, smelling like flowers and trees, Jerome tilting his head his hair looking so soft that he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it like he did sometimes when it was just the two of them in his room, just talking until they fell asleep. His lips on his cheek, lingering and firm, but soft. His eyes, the way they shined when he pulled back. Jerome and the glow of the fairy lights, shining high on his cheeks. Jerome and that smile, the one that made his heart stop, so big and wide, and consuming. Jerome, so full of love. Jerome who he was in love with. Jerome, Jerome, JeromeJeromeJerome,

  
_Jerome._

For a moment it was only them, Jerome and Jeyou. Jeyou and Jerome. Jeyou with his flushed face and malfunctioning brain, and then Jerome. Jerome with his soft lips and his soft eyes. Jerome with his sweet hands, curling delicately over Jeyou’s wrist, the tips of his fingers instinctually tracing Jeyou’s pulse point, then softly tangling with Jeyou’s, pressing his thumb against his palm, and his even sweeter voice, curling over the happy lit in his voice when he asks “Hyung, do you want to dance with me?”

Jeyou had never said yes faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats a wrap! Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! again, any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Before I end this though I just want to say that this is actually part of a larger series that I am currently working on right now, so please look forwards to it!
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
